


trust

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [64]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius is intrigued by the marauder





	trust

Boshtok was an enjoyable dinner companion.

A bit of a ruffian, certainly, but not so unrefined that he wasn’t a welcome respite from the dullness of exile.

Kasius had lingered in their conversation as his other guests filtered out, had made sure to keep Boshtok’s glass well filled.

Sinara had rolled her eyes at him before leaving herself - though she was hardly one to talk. As if he hadn’t spotted the Lady Basha waiting impatiently in the hall.

“More wine?”Kasius offered, only to realise they had run out.“Oh dear, we seem to have finished it.”

He was feeling a little lightheaded and flushed, now that he thought about it. It could well be Boshtok’s effect and not the wine’s.

“That’s fine.” Boshtok stepped closer, holding out his own half full cup.“You were saying about the Inhibitors?”

Kasius took the wine and downed it.“Never mind that. It’s quite dull, really.”

“Now, I wouldn’t want to bore you.” Boshtok moved further into his personal space, one hand on the wall above Kasius’ shoulder. His voice was a gravelly growl as he asked,“Do you trust me?”

He trusted none of his guests. He trusted anyone who asked that question even less. It meant they were up to something more insidious than the rest.

And worse: Took him for a fool.

Kasius sighed.“I really wish you hadn’t asked that.”

“And why’s -”

The Marauder’s words ended in a gasp.

Kasius yanked his dagger free again. It had slid through his leathers and his flesh as easily as through Xandarian snail.

“Because I don’t trust you,”Kasius told the collapsing man.

He leaned down and wiped the blade on his shirt.

Sinara always insisted on Kasius keeping it with him.

He wasn’t looking forward to admitting she had been right.


End file.
